


Best Idea Ever

by BitterChocolateStars



Series: Love Is Complicated [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Always have extra pants, Bruce is adorable, Fluff, Natasha smiling is scary, Pre-Slash, Tony needs to think things through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterChocolateStars/pseuds/BitterChocolateStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony had the best idea ever today.</p>
<p>One he knew for a fact would set the record straight about Hulk.</p>
<p>One he also knew he couldn't tell anyone else about.</p>
<p>So as he sat next to an unsuspecting Bruce Banner he felt a little giddy. Fury watched him like a hawk daring him to try anything, but even he couldn't stop what was already done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Idea Ever

* * *

**Sometimes ideas backfire and your left with unexpected confusing thoughts.**

* * *

Tony had the best idea ever today.

One he knew for a fact would set the record straight about Hulk.

One he also knew he couldn't tell anyone else about.

So as he sat next to an unsuspecting Bruce Banner he felt a little giddy. Fury watched him like a hawk daring him to try anything, but even he couldn't stop what was already done.

"This tastes funny…" Bruce mumbled next to him. Tony couldn't help the excited giggle that escaped him. Bruce stared suspiciously at him for a minute before he brought the cup of tea up to his nose and smelled it.

"Tony what did you do?" He whispered ignoring everyone's looks.

"Nothing~" Tony sang. Before Bruce could interrogate him his body started convulsing and he dropped out of his chair.

"Bruce!" Steve yelled in concern, none made a move to [step](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8793717/1/Love-Is-Complicated) forward.

"Stark what did you do to Banner?" Fury seethed.

"Just gave him a little energy boost." Tony said innocently. There was the sound of cracking and clothes ripping and soon a giant green man was sitting on the floor of the SHIELD[conference room](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8793717/1/Love-Is-Complicated).

"Hulk smash?" He said questioningly. Everyone tensed; everyone that is except Tony, who walked right up to him and shook his head sadly.

"Sorry buddy no smashing today." Hulk nodded but looked confused.

"Then what Hulk doing out?"

"Well I figured you'd like a day out, unfortunately we're stuck listening to Capitan Patch's speech." Tony said patting the Hulks enormous hand. Hulk nodded shifting into a comfortable sitting position before reaching out to scoop Tony up and plop him in his lap patting Tony's head gently he leaned back against the wall. Everyone stood and stared unable to tear their eyes from the strange scene before them. Fury looked like he was going to have an aneurism.

"Well are you going to stand there, or are we gonna finish this meeting?" Tony asked smugly from his comfy new chair. Everyone slowly sat down again, glancing back to look at them while Fury continued the meeting.

"Pirate man boring~" Hulk whined childishly startling everyone. Tony started laughing, along with Clint. Even Natasha smirked amused.

"I know buddy but we gotta stay here for the meeting, I promise I'll let you do something fun the next time your around." Tony promised and Hulk nodded.

By the time the meeting was half over Hulk was yawning and rubbing his eyes. To Tony it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen but it was also making him tired. He leaned back got comfortable ready to wait through the boring meeting before he got to go home and take a nap, and before he realized it he had fallen asleep.

Everyone seemed surprised by this; they knew Tony didn't sleep well unless he collapsed from exhaustion. The only person unsurprised was Natasha; she knew most of Tony's sleeping problems were due to the fact that he was afraid of being attacked while he slept. Who was going to attack him while he sat in the Hulks lap, hell, no one was even going to try and wake him up. She smiled earning her weird and terrified looks from everyone at the table.

"Nat?" Clint questioned.

"I think Tony forgot something very important about a sleepy Hulk." She said catching his eyes. Clint suddenly grinned lewdly, Fury groaned and Steve and Thor looked confused.

"Hulk tired." Hulk grumbled closing his eyes. Clint could barely contain his laughter as Hulk started to shrink back down to a very asleep very half-naked Bruce Banner propped up against the wall with Tony Stark in his lap. Even Thor started to giggle finally understanding what Clint found funny, Steve rolled his eyes.

"So… who's gonna wake them up?" Clint asked still grinning. Natasha stood up from her seat and walked over to the slumbering duo she snatched Bruce's lab coat off the table and tossed it over them.

"Leave them till the meetings over." She said taking her seat, they nodded and Clint took pictures with his phone.

… **OOO…**

When Tony wakes up he's confused.

Whose lap was he snuggling in?

When had he fallen asleep?

How had he fallen asleep?

He had to admit though that he felt great after his nap.

Looking down at the 'blanket' he realized it was Bruce's lab coat. He looked behind him and found Bruce fast asleep. Tony, being Tony, doesn't get flustered easily, but something about the fact that he was currently sitting in a half-naked Bruce Banners lap made his cheeks go pink.

' _He is sorta cute when he sleeps…WHAT?! Why would I think that?'_

' _Oh God don't tell me… nope, nope, nope, not happening!'_

' _Who let me fall asleep in the Hulks lap-… wait this is perfect now I can finally prove to Bruce that Hulk is totes nice!'_

' _Now I just have to figure out how to get out of his lap without waking him.'_ This issue was solved for him as Bruce stirred from his sleep.

"Tony… why are you sitting on me… and what the hell happened to my clothes?" Bruce asked calmly startling Tony from his thoughts.

"Uh okay so you kinda Hulked out." He saw Bruce's eyes widen and hurried. "But it's cool he sat me in his lap or whatever and sat calmly through Fury's boring ass meeting!"

"He just… sat there?" Bruce asked confused.

"Yup see totally a cool guy, nothing to worry about, he also called Fury boring." Tony said grinning. Bruce chose to ignore this in favor of another worrying thought.

"You realize I didn't bring extra clothes with me right?"

Yes, in fact Tony had thought about that before adding the caffeine to Bruce's tea, that's why he had thought to bring an extra pair, but he decided it was probably not a good idea to tell Bruce that.

"You can borrow some of mine, I usually keep an extra pair of pants lying around, cause you never know when you're gonna need them."

"I guess, it's not like I can walk around naked anyway." Bruce sighed. Tony willed himself not to think about the images of that too much.

"Well you could~ but Fury might not like that." He laughed.

"…"

"…"

"Tony get out of my lap."

"Right."

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a set of drabbles set before AND after my 'Complications and Revelations' Avengervers. Other pairings will be appearing in this but it's mainly Tony/Bruce.


End file.
